Story of the Moon Princess and the Bird Boy
by Quietgal22
Summary: Story of Moonacre told by Maria and Robin and based off of both book and movie *Bad summary, story is better* No flames please    Story is not completed, but i have taken a break with it
1. Death and a Loss

*Told in POV of both Maria and Robin, based off both the movie and the book*

If I was asked about what I thought my life would be like in three years, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. My name is Maria Merryweather and this is the story of the Moon Princess and the Bird Boy. (This is also the story of how my life changed.) And the story starts when I'm thirteen and living in London with my tutor Ms. Heliotrope and my father had just died.

*Maria Merryweather.*

I was born and raised in London, England ever since I was a babe. My mother passed away when I was merely a child of no more than five. I was blessed with her beautiful hair, or so I am told. My hair is a little past my shoulders and of a golden-red color with grand natural curls. I have flawless skin of an almost unusually pale color which complements my hazel-green eyes. I remember when I was of about the age of seven years I had a friend who would visit me nearly every week, but Ms. Heliotrope told me that he did not really exist and it was merely my imagination because I was just terribly missing my mother and father, who was constantly away. I knew that Robin was real though, because before he left the last time he gave me a silver charm that you would usually put on a necklace, but he didn't have anything to put it on. I simply put it on one of my longer hair ribbons and Robin told me that If we were ever to meet again that he would know it was me by simply seeing the necklace. Eventually the memories of Robin became mainly stories.

We were standing at my father's funeral listening to the priest droning on and on when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a boy of around the age 16 leaning upon a tombstone a bit of a walk away. At first I thought he was here for the funeral, but when I looked at his outfit I could tell he didn't belong at the funeral. He was dressed in all black, but his outfit looked unusual for London. It consisted of black leather pants, a black leather vest, a long sleeve black shirt, black boots, a black bowler hat, a black strip of cloth across his nose and a strip of cloth with bird feathers attached around his neck. I gave him the name Bird Boy because of the feathers and somehow I knew that I would see this boy again. He almost reminded me of my friend from when I was younger, Robin, because of the bird feathers. The cloth wrapped around the middle of his face made it so I couldn't tell if it was, but I highly doubted it to be him. I tried to show Ms. Heliotrope, but she told me to pay attention to the priest. When Bird Boy noticed that I had spotted him, he vanished and for a minute I thought he didn't exist, but then I saw him and a group of guys dressed like him running down the street away from the cemetery. After the awful ceremony Ms. Heliotrope and I were escorted to the office of the lawyer in charge of father's funeral and will. He worked in a bleak looking office that couldn't be any darker unless you covered the one window there was and painted everything a ghastly shade of black. The walls were made of finely decorated wood pillars and of vast bookshelves. Upon entering he called to me to step forward and Ms. Heliotrope looked at me expectantly. I walked up to his desk with her in tow.

"Ah, Miss. Merryweather." He took a pause until I reached his desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. "This being the last will and testament of Colonel George Merryweather of London." Ms. Heliotrope stuttered upon hearing this.

"Bu-b he lost it all?" When this was said the information sunk in.

"No, no, papa can't have been in London. Why he wrote to me and said he was coming home. He wouldn't arrive and not.." I stopped and made myself not cry out. I couldn't continue speaking for fear of breaking down.

"Ah, well. Your father did leave you this book." The lawyer said pulling a vastly sized book from under his desk. It was covered with a good layer of dust. "As your inheritance." He said passing the book to Ms. Heliotrope. She passed it to me and I got a good look at it. It was a rather old book with what appeared to be blackened pearls around the face of it. In the middle written in half calligraphy was 'The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley' surrounded by ornate designs.

"The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley?" I asked looking up at the lawyer. After this we left his office and headed home to pack our belongings as we were told that we were to move in with my second cousin Sir. Benjamin Merryweather who was currently living at Moonacre Manor. Later that night I was sitting in my bed talking with Ms. Heliotrope.

"I know this is hard, but you know I-I'm sure that your father did-did love you. He-he just umm... And-and you know everybody does have to go out on their own at some point in their lives. And-and..." I cut her off not wanting to talk about it.

"Ms. Heliotrope, I'm fine." I said somewhat upset. "Really." She sat with me a few moments more.

"Yes." Before leaving me alone. For a few moments I shed a few tears before opening the book.

'_~Once upon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago, when the old magic come to Moonacre Valley. There was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as a star, and whose heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery and goodness, she was beloved by nature as if she were it's own daughter. One fateful night the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift, that would change the magic of the valley, forever. The moon pearls. From that day forth she was known as the moon princess. Two ancient families lived at the edge of the valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the De Noir clan, the moon princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf of the Merryweather clan. Her father, Sir William De Noir blessed thee unity by presenting the couple with a rare black lion. _

"_For my daughter's bridegroom." _

"_Thank you father." _

_In turn Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn lured from the wild, white horses of the sea. _

"_Only an animal of such beauty and purity could be the companion of a moon princess."_

_Her heart overflowing with happiness, the moon princess revealed the moon pearls to both families. _

"_Nurtured fathoms deep in the heart of the ocean promising untold riches to us all. Look, they have a unique power, they can reveal the truth in men's hearts."_

_Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls would grant every wish. Both good and evil.~'_

Maria slammed the book shut and cast it off to the side. Then went to sleep.

*Robin De Noir*

I was raised here in Moonacre Valley. Spending part of my time in the castle of the De Noir clan and the other time running through the woods like a wild one. The year I was ten I was sent to London to live with Father's friend for a while. I assumed it had to do with my sister Loveday. She was caught planning to marry a Merryweather, which to the De Noir clan was like treason. They were our enemies and we wanted them gone. While in London I was supposed to keep lookout for the Merryweather family and see if there was a new moon princess. I didn't find the Merryweather's, but I did meet a girl about three years younger then me. She told me her name was Maria Heliotrope. Every few days I would go play with her, but hid when who I assumed her mother was, was watching. Once my father's friends informed my that I would be returning to Moonacre I rushed over to Maria's. I gave her a charm that my father gave me. It was supposed to go on a necklace, but I had no ribbons. Maria simply put it on one of her hair ribbons and put it on. After that I left back to Moonacre. I looked similar now to back then. I still had a curly head of wild brown hair which was mostly hidden under my hat. When I was little my hat had a single feather sticking out of it, but as I grew it switched to a cloth with feathers attached that was wrapped around my neck.

When father heard that a Colonel Merryweather was killed in London this year he sent me and my group to capture his daughter. We followed the funeral party before hiding among the cemetery with me a short walk away from the actual funeral. Oddly the girl who I was supposed to be watching didn't seem that upset by her Father's death. I leaned up against a grave stone and watched her. Unfortunately I did not do well enough because she saw me. There was something about her that seemed familiar. There was also a look of recognition on her face mixed with confusion when she saw me. She turned around for a moment and I took it as an opportunity for my group to run. Father would not be pleased, but we could not risk taking her while her tutor and care taker was there, so we headed towards her house so we could steal her in the night. I perched in a tree fairly close to the window and waited. After a while she entered her room with the older woman. They were talking for a while before the girl said something that struck me.

"Mrs. Heliotrope I'm fine."

Heliotrope? Where had I heard that before? I was brought back by hearing a book slam shut. I looked back into the window. The girl had slammed the book shut and dropped it on the bed. She got up and went behind the changing curtain and came out in night cloths and then turned out the lights. I slipped into her room and looked for the cursed Merryweather Moon Pearls. I didn't find them, but she had a necklace wrapped like a bracelet that looked familiar. I went to cover her mouth and grab her, but she started stirring and grabbed the necklace, so I made my escape and signaled to the guys to flee. When we were far enough away the guys asked why I had not grabbed her. I replied that she was a light sleeper and nearly woke as I grabbed her. The guys grumbled about the punishment from father for not completing our job. We hitched a ride back to Moonacre to be there to try and catch her before they entered onto Moonacre land.


	2. Ride, An Attack, Secrets

*Maria Merryweather*

The next morning Ms. Heliotrope woke me up and scolded me for leaving my window wide open, even though I'm positive that I had closed the window before I read the book father left for me.

"Maria, you could have been abducted into the night. You mustn't leave a window to a young lady's room open to anyone." She scolded while I changed into my travel dress. It was She packed up the last of my stuff and lead me to the carriage. We entered the fancy carriage patrolled by a coachman. We were not informed that within a half an hour out of the city we would be moved into a grimy, dusty, unused carriage that was controlled by a short, stout man who looked like he was in the sun too much. Inside the carriage was even worse because the seats were hard and moth-eaten, the floors were covered in straw and chicken feathers, and the door didn't fit properly which cause a terrible wind within the carriage. We were informed that the short carriage man's name was Digweed and that the trip would take many hours. After a while we entered into the country and it became an almost unbearable trip. When Ms. Heliotrope was not complaining of all the road problems she was trying to interest me in her book of french essays. I preferred looking out the little wind watching for any sign of a town. Every so often we would hit massive bumps that would fling us up from our seats.

"How can I possibly go to live in the country? It's full of the country-side." I questioned before we hit another bump. The ride seemed to take days, but according to Digweed we were almost within Moonacre land. Ms. Heliotrope and I pulled out our classical french needle point. After about fifteen minutes we came to a stop. Digweed got down and went to unlock the gate.

"What's happening? Have we arrived?" I asked leaning out the window with my needle still in hand.

"Is he deaf or something? The man's obviously a half-wit." Ms. Heliotrope said as I started to tuck me head back into the carriage. Right before I got all the way in someone grabbed my shoulders and attempted to pull me right out of the carriage. Ms. Heliotrope and I both shrieked and then someone pulled open her door. The person attacking me moved his hand again and I slashed it with my needle while dropping my needlepoint out the window and Ms. Heliotrope beat her attacker with her umbrella. Then we started off again onto Moonacre land and we simply huddled together half scared out of our minds. For the rest of the way to Merryweather Manor we discussed what had happened. At dusk we arrived at the manor and were met by an angerly looking man who we assumed to be Sir Benjamin Merryweather.

"Welcome to Moonacre." He said remaining somewhat in shadows before moving down to greet us. "Unfortunate circumstances. That they are. Nothing to be done." He was dressed in grey and looked rather displeased with our arrival. I stepped forward.

"I'm pleased to meet you uncle." I said while extending my hand for him to shake. He simply ignored it.

"Ms. Heliotrope."

"Sir Benjamin, what a journey we've had. Not one hour from this very door we were accosted by a bunch of ruffians." She started to go off, but was cut of by Sir Benjamin.

"Madam please, I'll hear your fascinating stories some other time if I may." He said before walking into the manor. We simply followed. Inside the manor was made of white marble and before the fire place lay a huge black dog. Ms. Heliotrope was obviously out-placed by the dog.

"His name is Wrolf. There are those who find him alarming. He can kill in an instant. But you are a Merryweather, he very probably won't harm you." Sir Benjamin said walking us to our rooms. We stopped in the hallway near the base of one of the towers.

"Ms. Heliotrope, your room is over there. On the right." He said motioning down the hall.

"Thank you Sir Benjamin, yes." She said starting to go down the hall and stopping and turning towards me. "Well come along Maria. I'm sure your room will be next to mine." Again Sir Benjamin cut her off.

"No Maria's room is up in the tower." I didn't feel comfortable so I spoke up.

"But uncle, I.."

"Perhaps you would like to inspect your room first, before you turn your nose up at it." He all but snapped at me. I quickly zipped my mouth and silently followed up after him. Before he even showed me the room he turned around and went downstairs. At first all I saw was an empty room, but then I saw a door that seemed to be just my height. It was made of used wood and had a few mini metal swirls. I opened the door and had to bend a little to get into the room. Half of my room looked like a mural of a town and the room was in the shape of a rough hexagon. The ceiling looked like an exact replica of the sky at night and the stars painted into the ceiling seemed shine, even though it shouldn't. I observed the room a little longer then went to bed.

*Robin De Noir*

We left London shortly after trying to capture the stupid Merryweather girl and arrived before the Moonacre land about an hour before the girl was to pass through. We got into position and discussed the plan. After watching the bumbling servant to the wretched Merryweather man I learned that he did not pay much attention and the best time to strike was at the gate. When the carriage stopped I jumped on silently and when the girl leaned out the window I grabbed her shoulders and she shrieked. I almost had her out the window when she stabbed a damned needle into my hand and cut my skin. I cursed and let go of her right as the carriage began to move again and I tumbled off the back. This time I swear that I recognized her, but again my mind failed me. I dismissed the guys and ran off into the woods through a path that I knew would be to hard for them to track. I kept running till I came to Loveday's forest house. As usual I fell trying to get inside and when I hit the ground Loveday was laughing.

"Robin, you really must be more careful. One day you are going to injure yourself..." She said, but stopped upon seeing the slash on my hand. "Whatever did you do to yourself?" She questioned me. When I got hurt in the forest I went to her even though I was told by my father that she was as bad as a Merryweather.

"That damned Merryweather 'moon princess' decided that instead of being a good girl she would slice my hand with her needle from her sewing or whatever it was." I said as she bandaged my hand after putting some gel stuff on it.

"Did you hurt her? Because if you did so help me..."

"She's fine. Why do you care so much?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Because you would..." She said fading out before finishing the sentence.

"I would what?"

"You would feel horrible for hurting your childho... I've said to much." Loveday said suddenly.

"What does Maria Merryweather have to do with my childhood?" I asked suddenly.

"You will know at a time when both your lives are at stake. That is as much as I can tell you. It will not happen for about a week, but she will get your attention in a unique way." Loveday said while heading me into the direction of the door. Noticing that it was about dark I ran through the woods and back to the De Noir castle.


	3. Traps, A Secret, A Surprise

*Maria Merryweather*

When I woke up I instantly smelled milk and gingerbread. I looked to the bedside table and saw a plate with a glass filled with milk and about three cookies. Looking around I saw an old fashion dress in a plum color with golden colored embroidery with an L on the sleeve and it even seemed to be my size.

"Oh, no. I think not." I said going towards my trunk and picking out a pink and reddish dress from London. I grabbed the book from my father and headed downstairs, but stopped before hitting the stairwell. There was now a portrait hanging on the wall that had been blank before. I went downstairs and was greeted by my uncle who froze upon seeing my book.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Oh, um papa left it to me." I said as her grabbed it.

"Well he had no right to. This belongs here."

**Skips ahead to Robin first catching Maria**

I stopped Periwinkle and ventured into the woods right next to me. I came upon a rabbit in a trap and knelt to help it.

"Oh, you poor thing. Who did this to you?" All of a sudden I heard a mocking voice.

"One trap, two catches." The bird boy sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked as more men dressed like the bird boy surrounded me. I struggled to fight them when Wrolf showed up and made all but the bird boy run. He jumped closer to the bird boy when I called to him. I looked at the bird boy and gasped, I knew exactly who he was. Not some bandit or thief, but my childhood friend Robin. Wrolf barked again and he ran off to his friends just yelling 'let's go' and not saying any names.

*Skips ahead to when Maria catches Robin*

I slipped away and to the section of woods where I found Serena and carefully placed her in the trap. After about fifteen minutes Robin came along and looked happy to see a rabbit in the trap. I stepped out from behind the tree and he withdrew his dagger.

"Princess, giving yourself up, how good of you." I simply giggled before pulling a rope and setting my trap in action. He had enough time to look down before a rope encircled his feet and dragged him into the tree and leaving him hanging by his ankles while I giggled.

"The great trapper, trapped."

"Let me down little witch." He yelled as she picked up the dagger.

"Certainly." I said with a smirk getting ready to just swipe the rope.

"No, don't you dare." He yelled.

"No?" I asked walking over to the trap and removing the rabbit while he moaned in pain. I simply released the rabbit.

"Please, this is really hurting, I can feel my head swelling."

"No, it was like that before. I will let me down if you do one thing for me"

"What?"

"Just promise me you will listen. Say 'I promise.' Just say it."

"I promise. Alright you beat me, let me down." I just brought the knife down on the rope and he fell. He started to lunge at me when Wrolf charged to me and growled at him.

"What about him?" He asked backing slightly as I was now holding the knife towards his neck. I simply put my hand on him and he calmed down.

"Your a De Noir, he very probably will hurt you." I said tossing the knife at his feet. He grabbed the knife and moved away from Wrolf a bit.

"Alright, I listening." And so I explained everything to him. He got up and started to leave.

"Please."

"I promised I would listen to you and I have." He said walking away some more. What I said next made him stop.

"Robin, please, I really need your help."

*Robin De Noir*

"I promise. Alright you beat me, let me down." I said right before she brought the knife to the rope and I fell. I started to lunge at Maria when Wrolf charged me growled.

"What about him?" I asked backing slightly as she was now holding the knife towards my neck. All she did was simply put her hand on him and he calmed down. I had to admit she was quite good at acting in control.

"Your a De Noir, he very probably will hurt you." She said tossing the knife at my feet. I grabbed for the knife and moved away from Wrolf a bit.

"Alright, I'm listening." And so she explained everything to me. I got up and started to leave.

"Please."

"I promised I would listen to you and I have." I said walking away some more. What she said next made me stop.

"Robin, please, I really need your help." She begged.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She moved to withdraw something from her pocket. It was a simple charm on a blue hair ribbon.

"B-but your a Merryweather. How did you get that?" I said giving away the fact that I knew what it was. Indeed it was the charm that my father had given to me and that I had given to my childhood friend. Loveday knew who she was.

"It was given to me when I was seven, about six years ago, by a friend visiting London for a week or so. His name? Robin. He would disappear whenever he thought my mother was around, but it was actually my governess Ms. Heliotrope who told me that people would want to harm me as a Merryweather and if people asked I was a Heliotrope." Maria said sitting down. "I know you know what I'm talking about too, you gave it away when I showed you the necklace. I thought I had recognized you at the funeral, but wasn't quite sure."

"How did you know?" I asked honestly still in shock.

"I figured it out when Wrolf pinned you the first time I entered to woods. It took a minute, but I knew. We need to go, follow me." She said running off towards Loveday's house. We stopped a bit away and I took the ribbon from when we were tracking her last time and tied it to a branch.

"What was that?" She asked.

"False trail."

"And what were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" She asked me with a mini smirk. I honestly couldn't say anything so I just speed up a bit. I could not answer the question to myself even, I simply just got nervous. On the way to Loveday's house she explained the location of the pearls to me.

"There in a tree, but it's very distinctive. It has massive roots twisting around a big, dark hollow.."

"I know where that is, it's rather close actually. Suppose for a moment I do decide to help you, and suppose we actually manage to find the pearls. What then?"

"Well, w-we return the pearls to the sea and then we go an.."

"You know my father's coming after you?"

"It's just a matter finding them before he finds me." She said right before she fell into a tree hollow, actually it was the tree hollow she described. I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were in a specific sense because I kept getting distracted by Maria. I slid in after her and was surprised to see that it was like a tomb. There were a few marble statues and a tomb in the middle of the room. I found a little door and crawled in while Maria continued to look around.

*Maria Merryweather*

After I slipped into a tree hollow I noticed it looked like a tomb of some sort. Robin slid in after me only a little more gracefully. We looked around before he discovered a hidden door and crawled into it a ways. I looked some more and saw the statue that had what looked like a rock pearl necklace and grabbed it. Instead of being unmoving it slid around my fingers and when I turned around I notice Robin was staring at me. I blushed a bit hoping he wouldn't notice and luckily he didn't seem to. We heard a yell and Robin ran to barricade the door while I crawled through the door he had found. The door slid back into place right as they broke through the main door.

"It's so dark in here." Robin mumbled.

"Moon pearls, we need your power, show us the way." I whispered as they started to light up. We continued in the trails by the power of the pearls.

"We're lost." Robin moaned while we entered an area with water echoing through it. All of a sudden I saw the unicorn.

"Don't you see it? She's showing us the way." I said walking towards the unicorn before it vanished. We ran out into an amphitheater where Sir Benjamin and the Coeur De Noir we trying to strangle each other.

"Stop! No uncle, no."

"Father we got them." Robin yelled out as I yelled at my uncle.

"Give me them." The Coeur De Noir yelled.

"Those damned pearls. They brought us nothing but heartache and grief." My uncle sneered.

"No uncle it's not the pearls, but the greed in our hearts which brings us this misery." I said right before another voice entered the theater.

"Father." We all turned to see Loveday standing there. "Why is there so much hatred in your heart?"

"My daughter." The Coeur De Noir replied shocked.

"Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?" Loveday asked her dad.

"It is he. It is he." Coeur De Noir yelled pointing to Sir Benjamin.

"Father." Loveday snapped. "Benjamin." Loveday said grabbing both their hands and joining them. She signaled me to lay the pearls onto their hands. "Look."

"The 5000th moon. The curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families. We can save the valley." I said trying to get the to listen. And then my uncle spoke.

"You first." And Robin's father replied.

"No, no. After you." I grabbed the pearls and walked to the ledge.

"I must do this myself." I went to where I overlooked the sea. "At the 5000th moon, I, Maria Merryweather, the moon princess of moonacre do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours." I said throwing the pearls into the air over the cliff. They dropped a bit and then stopped and fling back to my hand. I stared at them for a moment before breaking the necklace and releasing the individual pearls which flew out and right back. This time embedding themselves into my dress. I paused before looking back at everyone and then I jumped.


	4. Jumping, A Picnic, The Truth

*Robin De Noir*

"The 5000th moon. The curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families. We can save the valley." Maria said trying to get them to listen. Then her uncle spoke.

"You first."

Father replied to him. "No, no. After you." She just grabbed the pearls and walked to the ledge.

"I must do this myself." She went to where the ledge overlooked the sea. "At the 5000th moon, I, Maria Merryweather, the moon princess of moonacre do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours." She said throwing the pearls into the air over the cliff. They dropped a bit and then stopped and flung right back to her open hand. She stared at them for a moment before breaking the necklace and releasing the individual pearls which flew out and right back. This time embedding themselves into the dress. She paused just a moment before looking back at everyone and then she jumped. I believe I was the first to do anything. I yelled to her not to do it, but she had already jumped. My father and Sir Benjamin must have known that I was going to try and go after her. They grabbed me just before she hit the water. When Sir Benjamin was sure that my father had hold of me he went to comfort Loveday. I stood up and all of a sudden there was a mighty gust of wind and a tremendous wave appeared. Coming out of the wave were wild unicorns who slowly were being pulled back under. All except one who jumped to shore. The one who now stood in the amphitheater held Maria on it's back. I breathed a sigh of relief as she lifted her head.

"Maria." I called out echoed by my sister. Maria regained her breath and then Sir benjamin rushed up to get her down.

"Oh sweet child, your alive." He said hugging her tightly and looking like he was holding back tears. Sir benjamin let go of her and recomposed himself walking over to Loveday. Maria came up to me.

"Were you worried Robin?"

"No, anyone could have done that." I said trying not to sound worried while Loveday smacked my head and Maria giggled. All of a sudden we heard a roar.

"That'd be a black lion sir." Digweed said addressing Sir Benjamin. The lion walked up to Maria.

"It's just Wrolf." Maria watched with a smile as Wrolf and the unicorn faded away into the moonlight. I looked over to see Loveday with a shy look on her face. Then Maria's tutor caught on to something I didn't.

"Is there to be a wedding?" Wedding? That explains the look on Loveday's face. After that we decided to simply go to Merryweather Manor for the night, while father wanted to go home, Loveday insisted after confirming it with Sir Benjamin. Sir Benjamin and Loveday walked together, Maria's governess and their servant Digweed walked together, chef Marmaduke zipped through the forest, my father walked alone and I walked with Maria. About halfway their we were lagging behind and I noticed Maria looked really tired. I slid her off her feet with my hands under her knees.

"Robin, put me down." Maria attempted to whine, but at the end it didn't really sound like it.

"Sorry princess, but you are worn out and could hurt yourself." I said smirking.

"Robin.." She started to fight with me, but decided to stop and just curled into my arms more and was out in a few minutes. I heard a giggle and saw Loveday with a smirk on her face. When we got to the manor Loveday whispered something to Benjamin and he took Maria from my arms. Loveday showed me to a room right by the tower of Maria's and bid me a goodnight after telling me where to find my father.

**Skips ahead to the same day three years ahead**

*Maria Merryweather*

We were setting up for a picnic like we have done for the past two years to be held on the anniversary of me saving Moonacre Valley. Funnily enough we would have the picnic in the amphitheater of where the curse was broken. My uncle Sir Benjamin and Loveday were married last year in the Merryweather gardens and Digweed and Ms. Heliotrope were married in the church in the town nearby. As for me and robin we are still friends, though I think Loveday knows that I like him.

After we finished up the picnic I saw Robin talking with Loveday who looked in thought before she walked over to get Benjamin. While they were talking Coeur De Noir came up to me. After the curse ended and he apologized for wanting me gone things got better between us.

"Maria, how are you?" He asked even though he saw me almost everyday since I spent most of it with Robin and his men learning the ways of the forest all except for two days a week when I still had lessons.

"I'm doing good. Robin has been helping me learn to make better traps even though I think my first one was great." Mara said hiding a laugh. Coeur De Noir laughed too having heard the story from Maria and from Loveday who was there, but not seen by anyone.

"I've noticed that you and Robin seem pretty close. He seems to be pretty protective of you as well." Coeur De Noir said hinting to me. I knew I had given it away when I felt my cheeks flush right before Robin walked over. Coeur De Noir left and went to talk to his daughter. Robin noticed the blush on my face.

"Oh, no. Princess what did my father tell you?" He asked in somewhat of a worry. I found it funny he was still calling me princess.

"It was nothing Robin." I said shyly.

"I'll be right back." Robin walked off to his father. I watched them talk and then he looked away from his father embarrassed. He walked back over still looking away. "I hope what he just told me is not nearly what he told you." Robin said.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

*Robin De Noir*

Today was the picnic we had every year on the day that Maria broke the curse. It was like the other two, but this year I was going to try to work up the courage to ask Loveday and Benjamin for permission to court Maria. I had liked her ever since she trapped me back when we were trying to stop the curse. We all ate and then I pulled Loveday aside to ask her.

"Loveday?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I was wondering.." I started to ask when she cut me off.

"I have a question first. When are you going to admit you like Maria? Everyone other than her knows." She pushed and I looked away embarrassed. She gasped. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about. You want to court Maria, don't you?" I looked to the side again and then she walked over to Benjamin. They talked for a minute and then both came over.

"Robin, How are you?" Benjamin asked.

"Good." I said quickly.

"Loveday said you had a matter to discuss with me.." He said in somewhat of a question. I didn't know how to respond so Loveday did it for me.

"Benjamin, Robin wishes our permission to court Maria. I see no problems with it. Do you?" Loveday asked him.

"Of course not. I'm glad he finally realized it." Benjamin said chuckling and when I looked around I saw Maria and my father talking and all of a sudden her cheeks reddened. I walked over to them and my father walked off.

"Oh, no. Princess what did my father tell you?" I asked in somewhat of a worry. I still had not grown out of calling Maria princess.

"It was nothing Robin." She said shyly.

"I'll be right back." I walked off to father.

"Father, what did you say to Maria to embarrass her?"

"All I said was that you two seem pretty close. What I didn't tell her is how everyone else can see that you are in love with her. I don't think you can act like anymore of a dolt without her noticing it."

I walked back over looking away.

"I hope what he just told me is not nearly what he told you." I said.

"What did he tell you?" She asked concerned.

"How about we go for a walk and I'll tell you?"

"Sure." Maria said following me out of the amphitheater. We walked for a bit before coming to a path leading to a beach away from where everyone was. When we got to the sand we sat down.

"Ok, what my father said was that I am a dolt and can't do much more without you noticing."

"How are you being a dolt Robin?" Maria asked honestly confused. I wasn't sure how to answer. I was about to just come out and tell her I liked her when Loveday yelled for us.

"Robin, Maria. Where are you?" I chickened out and ran up the hill. I met loveday at the top knowing we had a bit.

"How did it go?"

"I chickened out right when you called for us."

"Ohh. I couldn't find you two and wanted to let you know we were heading back."

"Is it ok if I hang out at your old house tonight?"

"I guess. If you tip the horse head on the mantel it opens a tunnel into the tower outside of Maria's room." Loveday said before I ran off.

*Maria Merryweather*

"Robin, Maria. Where are you?" Loveday yelled right as Robin was going to answer and he turned and fled up the hill. I walked up the hill and thought about what was different with Robin. This was not the Robin I was in love with. Yes, I was in love with Robin 'Bird boy' De Noir. When I reached the top I saw Robin running off into the woods.

"Where is Robin going?"

"He needed to do some things." Loveday replied.

"Oh." I said sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"Well, Robin's just acting so weird these past few days. Something isn't right about him, he wouldn't even let the guys hang out with us. It's like he doesn't want to be around me."

"Are you... Maria, do you like Robin?" Loveday asked me and it confused me.

"Of course, he's my best friend." I replied like it was obvious.

"I mean do you like him as more than a friend?"

"I don't know. How would I be able to tell?" I asked as we rejoined the group minus Robin and Loveday told my Uncle that we would catch up.

"What's usually on your mind?"

"What I'm gonna do with Robin."

"Do you ever feel nervous when it's just you two?"

"Kinda. I just think that Robin doesn't really want to hang out with me and he just does it for you."

"Do you ever get butterflies in your stomach when your running around the woods?"

"Sometimes, more recently."

"Maria, from what you just told me, you really like my brother." Loveday said before sending me onto the Manor's land claiming she need to check on something.


	5. Chapter 5

*Robin De Noir*

I was sitting in Loveday's house when she came in. I was confused because she should have been at the manor.

"Loveday? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I was talking with Maria after you left and she told me some upsetting stuff." Loveday said sounding somewhat upset.

"What did she say?" Now I was somewhat worried. It took something big to upset her.

"She said that she feels like you are simply just putting up with her for me and that you don't really like being with her."

"Why would she think that?" I asked honestly confused.

"She said that the past few days you have been acting weird and that something is off with you. I figure it's because you were worried about asking to be able to court her, but even she noticed you were off. She also said that you don't let the guys hang around you two very much. Why is that?"

"I have been off because I was nervous because it seems like she only likes me as family and I don't want to ruin our friendship. The reason I don't like the guys hanging around so much is that I usually get nervous around Maria and they would obviously say something to her."

"Robin, trust me she likes you. She told me she did. For the situation with the guys it won't help much to send them off. I visit the castle every so often and they all know you like her. They were talking about how they weren't going to say anything because they want to see you make a fool of yourself. You need to talk to her, she seemed rather upset when I dropped her at the manor." Loveday said getting up. "In fact, you are going to right now." She said while going over to the horse head and twisting it instead of tipping it like she told me. A door opened into a tunnel and she all but dragged me along it. We ended up in the piano room where everyone minus Loveday, Maria and I were. Maria's governess who decided to keep her name jumped when the door opened and I heard Digweed call out.

"That'll be Loveday."

"Benjamin, where is Maria?" Loveday asked not loosening her grip on my wrist.

"I believe she went to her room claiming to mot feel good." Benjamin replied to his wife. "Why?"

"Robin, Maria and I have some things to discuss." Loveday said before pulling me out of the room and up to Maria's room in the tower. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Mrs. Heliotrope, I'm fine. I am just feeling tired." Maria called through the door.

"Maria, can you open the door? It's me Loveday." My sister said calmly and after about a minute Maria opened her door a bit. Loveday popped into her room for about a minute and came back out. Maria evidently not seeing me closed the door.

"It's your job to fix it from here." Loveday said walking down the tower steps and disappearing. I knocked at the door and it opened a crack.

"Loveday, I am okay, really." Maria said sounding somewhat sad.

"Sorry to disappoint princess, but my sister already left." I said somewhat unsure and nervous and ended up calling her princess again.

"Robin, What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Maria said standing at the door sounding somewhat upset.

"Princess, can I come in or can you come out here? I can't stay sitting like this." I asked while sitting crouched down to meet her gaze. She opened the door and wrapped her robe around her allowing me to enter her room.

We both went and sat on her bed looking up at the stars on her ceiling. Suddenly I just leaned towards Maria and kissed her. I don't know what I was thinking, but I did it. After a minute she started kissing me back and I was relieved that I hadn't made a fool of myself. I pulled away and looked at Maria who was blushing, while trying not to let me see it. I honestly thought it was kind of cute seeing her so nervous when she was usually as sure of herself as I was of myself.

"You want to know why my father called me a dolt at the picnic?" I asked her. She nodded so I continued.

"He called me it because he said that everyone other than you can tell that I'm in love with you. I was trying to deny it until you asked why he called me a dolt earlier. When you asked I realized he was right and chickened out because it seemed like you only thought of me as a brother or a friend and I really didn't want to lose our friendship." I said nervous she would laugh at me for being a coward.

"My best friend who is always so confident is secretly a chicken?" Maria was giggling and her mood seemed to brighten up a bit. "Robin I thought that you were just putting up with me for Loveday. I purposely acted like you were more of my brother so none of your friends would catch on and blurt it out to you. I am really glad that you got over your nervousness." After a moment she leaned forward and gave me a small kiss before acting like Loveday and getting that shy look on her face.

"Maria, you know earlier when I was talking with Loveday and your uncle?" I asked her knowing it was now or never. She nodded wanting me to explain.

"I was getting their permission to be able to court you. Loveday was overly happy that I finally realized what she has seen happening since you managed to trap me in the woods before you broke the curse. Your uncle just told me it was about time. Apparently we are both blind because everyone has known that we like each other for a while now." I said right as my stomach growled and it seemed to snap Maria back.

"How can you possibly be hungry? Didn't you eat earlier at the picnic?" She asked confused.

"Not much, I was so nervous about asking your uncle's permission to court you. I barely ate." I said while my stomach growled again.

"Well, I'm sure Marmaduke has some kind of dessert being made. He does it whenever I don't feel good. Let's go, they are probably wondering by now." Maria said giggling at what was most likely her governess's reaction to finding out that Loveday left me up here unaccompanied in Maria's room. "Oh, by the way. I am so telling my uncle you are terrified of him." Maria said laughing and running down the stairs into the piano room with me on her trail.

*Maria Merryweather*

When Robin told me he was in love with me after he kissed me, it made me so much happier. I was afraid that he he was acting weird because he didn't want to be friends, but it was because he was terrified of my uncle and I found that funny. I ran down the tower stairs and into the Piano room where my uncle and Loveday still were. I ran behind Loveday who giggled asking if I was feeling better and if things had been worked out. I gave a shy smile and she looked pleased. She went to say something else when Robin burst into the room.

"You seem to be feeling better Maria. Care to explain?" Uncle asked teasing me.

"No, but I do have something interesting to share that Robin told me." I smirked and looked at Robin whose cheeks were slowly turning red. Loveday saw this and giggled at seeing me embarrass her brother so easily.

"What is this secret that Robin seems to not want us to know?" Loveday asked already knowing from earlier.

"Well, he is terrified of you uncle." I said letting a giggle slip out. Uncle looked confused until Loveday whispered something to him and he laughed out.

"I'm gonna get you, _princess_." Robin said emphasizing the princess. I attempted to run, but Robin caught me going out the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. I thought we were out of sight, but I heard Loveday giggling at how silly we were acting. We raced down to the kitchen and popped in surprising Marmaduke.

"Master Robin, Miss Maria. What can I do for you?" He asked once we finished laughing.

"Do you have any snacks?" I asked sweetly knowing he did. He always was cooking and always had extra food.

"Always Miss Maria. For you both I am assuming?"

"Yep." I said as he pulled out two pieces of star-gazer pie. It had become a favorite of mine when I was not feeling good and he always happened to have a piece laying around. We took the pie and headed for the library, which if we weren't in the woods seemed to be our favorite hangout. We would take turns reading books to each other and tonight we were determined to finish _Romeo and Juliet_. Thinking about it now, the book's plot seemed familiar. I interrupted Robin who was reading.

"Robin, does this story sound familiar?" I asked not knowing where I had heard the idea before.

"It somewhat does princess, but I can't figure out what story I've heard of it before. Two people who love each other, but are forced apart by there families and then meet an untimely death." Robin said going over the plot of the book, it was okay though because we had read the book a few times already.

"Oh my gosh. Robin, I figured it out. I know why it sounds so familiar." I said laughing at our obliviousness. He looked confused. "Think. Two people in love whose families hate each other. Where have you heard that story before? Instead of Montague's and Capulet's it's..." I said getting cut off by Robin.

"Merryweather's and De Noir's." He said laughing. Then Loveday walked in.

"What's so funny about Merryweather's and De Noir's?" Loveday asked obviously confused.

"The similarities to _Romeo and Juliet_." I said and Loveday still looked confused. "In _Romeo and Juliet_ the Montague's and the Capulet's hate each other for stupid reasons, and the Merryweather's and De Noir's hated each other for stupid reasons." I said hoping Loveday would catch on.

"I'm not sure I get it."

"What is the story of Romeo and Juliet?" I asked trying to hint it out.

"They were from two families who hated each other, but fell in love anyway..." Loveday said and faded out as she explained it. She giggled. "Oh my, I never even thought of it that way and I just read the book a few days ago."


	6. Authors note: Sorry Guys

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written lately. I re-reading my story while I was adding to it and didn't like it as much as when I wrote it. I am currently re-writing it. I am not sure how long it s going to take. Again, I am really sorry about the lack of chapters I have put up since the last one and I hope that when I re-publish this story you will read it and I hope you like it more.


End file.
